


The Big Question

by divine529



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine529/pseuds/divine529
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth and Brennan have been dating for about a year. Booth has a question for Brennan how will she react? R&R. 3 shot with epilogue may change .</p><p>Originally posted on ff.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Booth was nervous. More than nervous, he was scared out of his pants. He was on his way to the local jail to talk to his partner and girlfriend's father and ask him for his daughter's hand.

He and Brennan had been dating for about a year now and he thinks it's time to take the next step, he knows she doesn't believe in marriage but he can't live his life without her and wants the whole world to know that she's his (don't let her hear that though, she kick his ass.)

When he arrived at the jail, he went past security and went to Max's cell.

"Oh, hello Booth, I wasn't expecting you is everything alright?"

"Hey Max, everything's fine."

"Are you sure you look like you're going to wet your pants."

"I'm just nervous about asking you something but I'm really fine."

"Well what do you need to ask me? Spit it out all ready."

"OK here goes. Max I am in love with your daughter; I came to ask your permission to marry her." He said relaxing a bit but palms sweating.

"Well what took you so long?"

"What?"

"Yes you can marry her! I'm just wondering why you didn't do it sooner!"

"I didn't want to push her and I haven't asked her yet, otherwise she'd probably be here with me."

"Why'd you ask me first?"

"I want to do it the traditional way and I came to ask the best way to do it."

"Well I take it you know her favorite movie?" asked Max

"It's one of those old Claire Bonnel movies right?"

"Booth, I'm shocked, you don't even know her favorite movie?!"

"That's not it? Then what is?" Booth asked

"The Sound of Music" Max replied

"Really?" he asked shocked.

"Yes, when she was little she would watch that movie over and over again, acting and singing along. She told me that if she was ever to marry someone that she wanted them to propose under a gazebo like the Captain and Maria."

"Well I guess you answered my question. I had no idea she loved that movie so much, she never said anything."

"She wouldn't." Max chuckled.

Just then Booth's phone rang.

"Sorry hang on. Hello?"

"Hey Booth, it's me, where are you?"

"Hey Bones, I'm just out running a few errands, why?"

"Just curious. How long do you think you'll be?"

"I don't know, half an hour maybe."

"Oh, ok see you later then, love you."

"Love you too, see you later bye."

After he hung up he turned his attention back to Max.

"Sorry about that."

"That's fine, now what about the ring? Have you gotten one yet?"

"No, not yet why?"

"Well I've been saving this for the right man, so I guess I should tell you. I have her mother's ring. I think she would like it if you proposed to her with it."

"Thanks Max."

"Sure, here it is."

He slid the box over the stainless steel table and Booth opened it. Inside was a beautiful golden ring with her mother's birthstone in the middle: Ruby.

"She'll love this, thank you Max."

He stood and hugged the man.

"Well I'd better get going, see you around?"

"Absolutely, it was nice seeing you again Booth, take care of her and I'll pray she says yes to you." He said with a toothy smile.

"Yeah, bye Max."

As he walked out of the jail he felt as if 10,000 pounds had been lifted off his shoulders. Now he just had to get Bones to say yes. "This should be interesting" he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

On his way back to the Hoover building, Booth called Angela to tell her to get Brenna ready for a special night. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Angela."

"Oh, hey Booth, what's up?"

"Ummm… not much."

"I know something's up, now spill."

"Can you get Bones ready for a special night tonight?"

"Sure, what's the occasion?"

"You'll find out soon enough, now stop being so nosy."

"Ok, but I will find out eventually."

"Yes, don't worry. Well I've got to go, I have a lot to get done."

"Ok, bye. Booth she'll be ready by 7:00."

"That's great, see you later."

After the call ended Booth went to the Hoover to get some work done before tonight.

Meanwhile…

Back at the Jeffersonian, Brennan was hard at work, when Angela bounded up to the platform and says:  
"Ok Bren, time to go shopping for the perfect dress."

"Why? I'm working. Can't we go later?"

"You have a special date with Booth tonight, work can wait, cause we can't go later."

"Special date? Did I forget something?"

"Yeah I don't think you forgot anything, but we have to go now."

"Ok, fifteen minutes?"

"No, don't make me drag you out of here; you have to be ready by 7:00. We have about four hours."

"But I don't look good enough! I'm gross!"

"Don't worry Sweetie everything's taken care of."

"Ok, let's go."

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the local mall. They went to look for a dress first. They looked for about a half an hours until she found the perfect dress: a light blue dress with pink and purple flowers on it.

"You look gorgeous, Booth will love it!"

"You think?"

"Yeah, you know what that dress reminds me of?"

"What?"

"The dress Maria wore in the Sound of Music, when the Captain admitted his feelings and proposed to her."

"Yeah it does all the more reasons to buy it."

After she paid for the dress, she went to the salon to get her hair, nails and the whole treatment. When they were done there they went to find some flats to go with her dress: they found some elegant white ones.

They were finally done at the mall. They were driving back to Brennan's apartment when Angela's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Angela"

"Oh, hey Booth"

"Is she ready to go?"

"Yes she is, we're driving back to her place now."

"Ok good, I'll be there in about a half an hour."

"Ok see you later, bye."

"Bye"

Then she hung up.

"What was that all about?"

"He was just making sure you're ready."

"Oh, ok"

They arrived at her apartment fifteen minutes later. She still had fifteen more minutes before Booth got there, so she and Angela decided to have some girl talk.  
"Angela, do you think something's bothering Booth?"

"I don't know Sweetie; he has been acting a bit strange hasn't he?"

"Yes, he seems to be nervous about something."

"Who knows maybe you'll find out why tonight. You could always ask him"

"I think I will Ange, thanks"

"No problem"

Then there was a knock on the door and Brennan thought "Wow time flies"

She stood up to answer the door and there was Booth in a nice tux.

"Hey Bones- "

"Booth, why didn't you use your key?"

"Umm… I guess I wanted to do it the traditional way."

"Oh"

"Can I come in and see you now?"

"Sure."

When she opened the door Booth almost fell over from her beauty.

"Wow… Bones you look gorgeous!"

"Thanks" she said while blushing a deep red.

"So are you, um, ready to go?" he said while trying to contain himself.

"Yes so what's the plan for tonight? What's the occasion I've missed or forgotten?"

God she's so cute when she rambles. He thought.

"You'll see and you haven't forgotten anything important."

"Booth you know I hate surprises!" she whined.

"I know but it'll be a much better surprise if you let me keep it from you."

Just then he noticed Angela.

"Don't worry Angela, you'll know soon enough. Ready to go Bones?"

"Let's go."

So they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Next is the proposal and a night to remember. I hope she says yes. R&R. You know the drill. I might make a sequel or a series out of this tell me if that's a good idea, I have a few things up my sleeve so just let me know. Love you all!  
> ~*divine529*~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. Sorry about my complete and total obsession with The Sound of Music it's just one of my favorite movies and I thought it would be clever to incorporate it into my favorite t.v. show Bones. I will also be writing a sequel to this I don't know the name yet but yeah. Well R&R, give advice, you know the drill. Love Ya!  
> ~*divine529*~

Booth and Brennan had been driving for about ten minutes when Brennan asked Booth for the twentieth time where they were going.

"Booth will you please tell me where we are going?!"

"No Bones, will you please stop asking me? We'll be there soon, I promise."

"Fine"

About twenty minutes later they arrived outside a movie theater, but the funny thing was that it was deserted.

"Ok Bones we're here!"

"Are you sure you're at the right place? It's deserted."

"Yep, I'm sure I rented the place for us tonight."

"What? All of this for us, how?"

"I'm F.B.I. remember, plus I know the owner."

"Thank you Booth" she said sincerely with a kiss.

"You're welcome Bones. Now let's go inside and watch the movie."

"What're we going to see?"

"What part of 'surprise' don't you understand? You'll just have to wait and see."

"Ugh! Fine"

When they went inside the manager greeted them and said:  
"Hey Seeley man, how's it going?"

"Hey Greg, great and you?"

"Can't complain. Now who's this pretty little thing?"

"This is my work partner and girlfriend, Dr. Temperance Brennan. Bones this is Greg, he's an old army buddy of mine."

"Nice to meet you Greg" she extended her arm and they shook hands.

"Now are we going to start the movie or what?" asked Booth.

"Sure."

They went into the theater and got comfortable. Five minutes later the movie starts to play. As soon as the music starts to play Brennan turns to look at Booth with tears in her eyes.

"I loved this movie as a girl, how did you know?"

"Your father told me, please don't be mad."

"Mad! Why would I be mad?! Thank you Booth."

"You're welcome Temperance, let's just enjoy the movie, we can talk afterwards."

"Alright" she said while turning her eyes back to the screen.

Booth enjoyed watching Brennan throughout the movie; she was singing along and acting out her favorite parts. He just loved seeing her like this: so let loose and free, relaxed and extremely happy.

When it came to the part with the gazebo, Brennan leaned onto Booth's shoulder. After the movie ended Brennan kissed Booth passionately.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For giving me a wonderful evening, thank you."

"You're welcome but it's not over yet"

"What do you mean?"

"I have one more surprise for you but you'll just have to wait."

"Alright"

They left the theater and drove to a nearby park and what was in the middle but a gazebo.

Booth stopped the car and said with a very shaky voice:  
"We…we're h-here."

"Are you ok Booth? Ever since we left the theater you've been extremely quiet."

"Yeah, I'm fine Bones, let's go for a walk."

"Okay." She said with uncertainty.

They both got out of the car and started to walk, Booth started to feel better almost instantly (at least for now).

"You can choose where you want to go first" said Booth.

"Okay, let's just walk amongst the flowers a bit then we can leave."

"After the flowers how about we go inside the gazebo?"

"Sure"

They walked amongst the flowers for about a half an hour before Brennan started heading over to the gazebo. Booth slowly followed for he was extremely nervous again. They weren't there for five minutes until Brennan asked:  
"Booth are you sure you're alright? You seem nervous, if there's something you need to talk about you know you can tell me. You've been acting strange lately and I was wondering what's going on. Please tell me."

Here goes nothing he thought

"Alright" he says getting down on one knee.

Brennan gasped and said:  
"Booth…"

"No Temperance listen to me first ok?"

She nodded

"Good. I love you with my whole heart and soul; I want to spend the rest of my life waking up to you. When you're not around I fell like half of me is gone. I know you don't believe in marriage but I want people to know you belong to me, if you don't want to get married I will be ok, as long as I see you every day. I am going to ask anyway, Temperance Brennan will you marry me?"

By then Brennan had tears in her eyes.

"Booth how did you know about the gazebo?"

"Your father and the way you watched the scene during the movie."

"My father must really want us to get together if he told you all of this. Did he tell you what I said too?"

"That if you were ever to marry someone you wanted them to propose under a gazebo? Yeah he did."

"I'm scared Booth, I don't know if I'm ready for this."

"I'm scared too, but we'll get through this together."

"Really?"

"Really"

"I trust you Booth and I meant what I said when I was younger about the proposal, so I am going to say yes."

"What?"

"Yes Booth, I'll marry you."

Then he got up and kissed her passionately with joy in his heart that is true soul mate said yes to him.

"So can I see the ring now?"

"You actually want to wear the ring?"

"Yes, I think I do."

"OK"

Then he pulled the ring out of his pocket and put it on her finger.

"Oh, Booth. Where did you get this? It looks exactly like my mother's ring."

"That's because it is."

She looked at him with confusion in her eyes, so he clarified.

"Your father gave it to me. He said he was 'saving it of the right man'. He knows about us, I went to ask him to marry you and he told me all this stuff and gave me the ring."

"I see. Thank you Booth, for everything."

"Sure"

"How are we going to tell the others?"

"We'll leave that to Angela, she'll notice right away." He said laughing.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"What was that? I'm right?" he said smirking with glee.

"Don't get your ego up, and yes you're right for once." She said smirking back.

"Ok little missy let's go home."

On their way home they started talking and bickering mind you about when the wedding would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Next is the whole "Squint Squad", Parker and their families finding out, then we'll see where it goes from there. R&R. Love you all!  
> ~*divine529*~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry it's taking me such a long time to post I have a lot of things to do these next couple of weeks especially my eight page history paper due really soon so I'm sorry in advance if some of my writing seems rushed or I don't post as often. So here's the next chapter and I will try to get my next story up soon. R&R, give advice you know the drill.  
> Love you all!  
> ~*divine529*~

The next morning Booth and Brennan got to work very early. They both worked until about 8:30, when they decided to go to the diner for breakfast. They were just coming back when the squints were starting to arrive.

When they all got there, they started work immediately. About half way through the morning Brennan came out of her office and walked up to the platform when Angela stopped her and said:  
"Bren."

"Oh, hey Ange, do you have the facial reconstruction on the WWII victim for me yet?"

"No, I'm almost done though. So how was your night last night?" she asked curiously.

"Great, I had a really good time." She said while brushing away an annoying piece of hair.

Just then Angela screamed at the top of her lungs, and everyone came running. When they all got there they asked:  
"Angela what's wrong are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine just a little angry at Brennan right now."

"Why? What did I do?"

"You didn't tell me you're engaged!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Ange." She said with a smirk.

"Oh yes you do, don't play that game with me! Who is he and when?"

"Booth proposed last night and I said yes."

The whole team was rendered speechless by this news but after getting over the shock they all shouted:  
"Congratulations!"

Angela still hadn't moved until she said:  
"Oh I am so going to kill Mr. G-man"

"Why?"

"He told me I would find out about this or whatever he was doing!"

"Actually I think his words were 'be patient Ange you'll find out soon enough!"

"Whatever but aside from that your ring is gorgeous!"

"You like it? It was my mothers."

They all stared at her confused. Until she said:  
"I'll explain and tell you about last night all in one how about that it'll make things easier."

During her story there were a lot of interruptions (mainly from Angela) but she got through. When she finished Cam and Angela told her how romantic it was, Zack and Hodgins were just sitting there even more shocked than before and Sweets was sitting there with a little smirk on his face (almost like he was gloating).

Then Booth walked in and said:  
"Hey Bones, ready for lunch?"

"Sure, but I think Ange wants to scream at you first." She said laughing.

"Ok, so I take it everyone knows?"

"Yep, we know" they all answered.

"So when is the wedding Booth?"

"We don't know yet."

"WHAT! Ok I am so taking over and planning this wedding."

"You don't have to do that Ange, in fact I'd rather you didn't, I don't want to put too much pressure on you."

"Ok that hurt Bren and I want to do it pressure or not."

She looked at Booth and he shrugged his shoulders and nodded telling her to do it. She gave in and said:  
"Alright Ange you can do it and thank you."

"You won't be sorry Sweetie and you're welcome. This is going to be the best wedding ever!"

Cam then said to her team:  
"Ok everyone you get an hour off so we can start planning the wedding but then it's back to work. Ok people?"

"Thanks Cam and I promise we will be back to work before that."

About an hour later Brennan said:  
"I think I've had enough for one day but at least we've decided who the ring bearer will be."

"Yeah and who's that?"

"Parker, I even thought you would have figured that out."

"I think that's a great idea Bones."

"Thank you so when do you want to ask Rebecca if it's ok?"

"How about after work and we could also ask Parker himself."

"Ok."

They worked for about three more hours and then they left for Rebecca's house. When they got there they rang the door bell, and she answered basically instantly.

"Oh, hello Seeley… Temperance."

"Hey Becca."

"Hello Rebecca."

Just then Parker appeared and basically attacked his father with a big "bear hug". Then when he moved on to Brennan, Rebecca noticed the ring and smiled:  
"I see that Seeley finally proposed."

"Yes he did, we came to ask you and Parker permission to be the ring bearer at the wedding?"

"I say that's a great idea. What about you Parks?"

"Sure but um…I wouldn't know what to do."

"We'll teach you Parks, it's quite simple when you get the hang of it." Said Brennan

"Ok! Now I'll have two mommies'!" he squealed.

At that both Temperance and Rebecca smiled and said:  
"Yeah Parker, I guess so."

After they said goodbye, they got into the Tahoe and drove home. Both anticipated and dreaded the months of work ahead, but together they could do anything.


End file.
